Erpa 'Lytamee Konuelo
Erpa 'Lytamee Konuelo is a Sangheili created by Dav Flamerock. He was originally created as a reincarnation of Erpa 'Lytamee Sungheisa, but without his Unggoy companions and with freedom to follow a storyline originally planned for Erwi 'Colamee Sungheisa. Erpa 'Lytam was created for and in the 3rd RP, and is still currently alive. Backstory Profile (Nov. 3, 2006) Name: Erpa ‘Lytamee Species: Sangheili Rank: Stage 1 Konuelo Allegiance: Covenant Trainings Completed: Standard Covenant Boot, Stage 1 Konuelo, Plasma Sword Wielding Age: 68 cycles Primary Weapon: Dual Plasma Rifles Secondary Weapon: Personalized Plasma Sword The plasma sword is the first sword made by the Covenant for their soldiers. It was an honor to be awarded one, for the PPS (Personalized Plasma Sword) was very expensive to make and required tons of energy to run it. As such, the first PPSs were made only for the high ranking sangheili and rich members of the Covenant. As they became easier to manufacture, they were given to the Ship Masters and Konuelo. Each plasma sword was made in a ‘storage’ stage. As a soldier is gifted with a sword, the plasma sword is placed in contact with the soldier’s armor and turned on. It synchs with the soldier’s armor, hence the ‘Personalized’ part of the name. The sword from then on can only activate for the wearer of the synchronized armor. It’s purpose for synching is so the sword can draw power from the armor, since it requires so much power to run. Since the sword is linked to the armor, it also monitors the wearer’s vitals. Should the wearer die, fail-saves will activate and the plasma sword will shut down forever. Armor: Stage 1 Konuelo cloaking armor Weaknesses: The Stage 1 Konuelos were the first sangheili to be given cloaking capabilities. Unfortunately, their armor isn’t as advanced as cloaking is now. Their armor can keep them cloaked indefinitely, but at the cost of a shielding system. They have the best invisibility but no shields. (Go play Halo 1 and then Halo 2. Fight against the cloaked elites, and you’ll see the difference) Personalitywise, ‘Lytamee is incredibly attached to both the rest of the Konuelos, who he is like family with, and Korajyra, the yanme’e he met early on in the human-Covenant war. Bio: ‘Lytamee grew up like any other sangheili male. He joined the military when he came of age, and was picked for the First Stage Konuelo warriors. There he learned stealth tactics, evasion tactics, and awareness skills vital to an infiltrator. He also became close as family with the other Konuelos, as they did everything together. When the human-Covenant war first began, the Konuelo weren’t needed much. In this time Erpa ‘Lytamee met a yanme’e, Korajyra. Finally the Konuelo were deployed in a major groundside battle on one of the Jericho Moons. A major Covenant force was sent down to secure the space station above a minor Forerunner relic. When the humans showed surprising vigilance at defending their structure, a team of Konuelos were sent in. As they were infiltrating the space station, ‘Lytamee found Korajyra on the ground, dying. He risked visibility to save the yanme’e. They became best friends after that, although they were rarely posted together. ‘Lytamee requested a transfer for the yanme’e to come to his unit, even though the Konuelos all had powerful cloaking armor. Finally, after much persistence, ‘Lytamee’s superiors agreed to get Korajyra transferred, but only if ‘Lytamee could produce cloaking armor for the yanme’e. ‘Lytamee set to work immediately on researching the cloaking device and yanme’e armor. He got help from his friend, ‘Jegadee (who is a scientist), while he was on duty. Together they fashioned a slightly bulkier set of yanme’e armor that could cloak its wearer for a short time. RP Sample: “So then I looked him in the eye, said ‘you can never defeat me,’ and vanished.” ‘Lytamee chuckled, “And then what, he collapsed, trembling?” “You got it.” ‘Meramee replied. “Then I just left the human skum to die to the unggoy who were following me.” “To unggoy!” ‘Lytamee guffawed, stumbling with laughter. “That’s gr –“ “Come in…” A sangheili voice crackled over the comm. “… ‘Meramee …vised – we have trouble!” There was a sound of gunfire and a pair of Kig-yar screamed. “‘Lebalee, come in!” ‘Lytamee and ‘Meramee were suddenly alarmed. “‘Lytamee! We’re under attack! We can’t stop him!” ‘Lebalee fired his plasma rifle, and a new sound came through the static – automatic weaponry. “Die Demon!” There was a thud, and ‘Lebalee coughed. A new voice, a deep human voice, spoke. “Good-bye, split-face.” There was a burst of bullets and the transmission cut to static. The two Konuelo looked at each other fearfully, both thinking the same thing: The Demon is here. As one, they clicked on their cloaking and drew their plasma rifles. A moment later, they heard footsteps approaching the hallway they stood guard in. “The Demon will not gain access to the control room of this sacred ring.” ‘Lytamee declared staunchly. “We will see…” ‘Meramee’s pessimism was followed by the appearance of a huge human in green MJOLNIR armor. He held an MA5B Assault Rifle, and he moved down the hall at an astonishing speed. As one, the two Konuelo moved to the outsides of the hall and opened fire. The plasma washed over the Spartan’s shields. Momentarily disoriented, the Master Chief leapt back and took cover behind a pillar. ‘Lytamee and ‘Meramee quietly moved closer and took up new positions where they could ambush him again. Carefully, the Chief stepped around the pillar, took aim at ‘Meramee, and opened fire. ‘Lytamee suddenly heard a burst of gunfire and ‘Meramee cried out. The sangheili collapsed as the bullets tore through his unshielded flesh. Oh my god… ‘Lytamee thought. The rumors must be true. But then if the Demon has an AI… ‘Lytamee holstered his plasma rifles as the Spartan turned towards his position. Drawing his plasma sword, ‘Lytamee dove aside and dodged the initial set of rounds. The Spartan spotted his plasma blade and turned to fire on him. But ‘Lytamee had other ideas. He ducked around a pillar, as the assault rifle rounds pocket-marked the metal with holes. Coming around the pillar, ‘Lytamee leapt at the Master Chief. The Spartan stepped to the side and let ‘Lytamee land next to him. Both spun to face each other, and the Chief fired on ‘Lytamee’s face. But the Konuelo’s head wasn’t there. He ducked, leaving the impression his cloaked head remained where it was. He drew back his blade and thrust it at the Chief’s stomach. But before it reached the Spartan it was deflected. The Chief’s hand had hit the side of the blade and knocked it aside, driving it wide. ‘Lytamee looked up in surprise, only to find a weapon butt heading for his face. There was a crunch and ‘Lytamee slumped to the ground, unconscious. The Master Chief looked over the now-visible sangheili before turning on his heels and running onward, towards Alpha Halo’s control center. = A Tale of Love and War = The story told in the Tale of Love and War is the story of 'Lytam's life, starting just before the Battle of Troy, and how his love controlled his life. This story is told in its entirety in its own article, A Tale of Love and War. Book One: To Defy the Establishment.. 'Lytamee is sent to attack Sigma Octanus IV, a human planet where a Forerunner crystal containing coordinates is located. He attacks the battered human ship the Bandwidth, capturing it and bringing it back for study. Onboard he discovers a human woman named Jessamyn Lett, who he spares and keeps hidden onboard the Great Prophet. He begins to feel a connection to her when the Truth and Reconciliation goes under attack. 'Lytam jumps to defend it, losing 'Meram to a heretic rocket and chasing the heretic down to seek out revenge. The heretic defeats him in combat and he is captured, landing in a human cell bay with two other heretics, one of which he fought. They convince him to abandon the Covenant, and their captors subsequently organize an agreement. The heretics would join the human rebels in an attack on the Point of No Return. Led by the rebel Spartan I Walter Corvin, the heretics attack the ship, capturing it. 'Lytam and 'Paruee, ever conflicting, fight over combating a Forerunner machine that arises to defend the ship. The heretics return victorious, finally rewarded by Corvin by having their bombs removed. They are immediately called upon to attack the Covenant fleet as it attacks Reach. They invade the Great Prophet, converting 'Lytam's fellow Konuelo as well as Korajyra and Jessie before all being captured by the Hand of Truth and the Inquisition. They are sent to a prison hold on the Ascendant Evincar as it leads the second attack on Reach, the first having been driven off by fellow heretics coming to the aid of the humans. However, during the attack some humans from the UNSC Hammer of Dawn, led by Spartan 1.1s David Firestone and Kelly Wolfe, free the heretics and capture the ship, rechristening it the Ascendant Hero. They are rewarded by the Prophet of Favor just before being attacked once more by the Covenant, this time in an attempt to destroy Reach once and for all. The final attempt works, with Reach finally falling to the hands of the Covenant. However, the heretics and their fully-armed ship, allied with the UNSC Dawn Under Heaven, both jumped to coordinates remembered by 'Five', a heretic who refused to disclose his name. Behind them, Reach was raided and finally glassed. Book Two: Halo's Legacy Book Three: The Seeds of Despair Book Four: Sword of Kings